Balance
by Solar Sage Emperor
Summary: On the night of the Kyubi attack, the Fourth Hokage creates not one jinchuriki but two by sealing the Yang half of the Kyubi in his son, Naruto, and the Yin half in his goddaughter, Uchiha Sasuke. Naruto/Fem!Sasuke


_**Yin and Yang**_

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _ **: I hereby relinquish any claim to the physical or verbal representation of characters appearing in this piece of literature. All characters depicted in this story belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I gain no financial benefits from writing this story. It is done purely for personal enjoyment.**_

 _ **Summary**_ _ **: On the night of the Kyubi attack, the Fourth Hokage creates not one jinchuriki but two by sealing the Yang half of the Kyubi in his son, Naruto, and the Yin half in his goddaughter, Uchiha Sasuke. Naruto/Fem!Sasuke**_

 _ **Author's Note**_ _ **: If you review, please only give compliments or constructive criticism. All insults and flames will be ignored.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1**_

* * *

Mikoto Uchiha sat down on her bed, feeling utterly exhausted and emotionally drained.

The last few days had been a disaster. The Kyubi's attack had ravaged Konoha, killing thousands, shinobi and civilian alike. They had only just begun recovered from the Third Shinobi World War, which had ended barely a year ago. The Kyubi had completely shattered any progress they had made and left them weakened and vulnerable to their enemies.

But her greatest losses were personal. Fugaku was dead. She knew that many people thought he was cold and impersonal, wondering how she could ever love someone like him. And he was cold and impersonal. But she had also seen the warm, caring man buried underneath the pride, ambition and icy demeanor. Thought it was often rumored their marriage had been arranged, they had married because they really did love each other.

And now he was dead.

Fugaku had had died because he had use his _Mangekyo Sharingan_ during the Kyubi attack and using it to fend off the beast. There would have been a lot more damage if not for Fugaku's _Susanoo_. Unfortunately, the _Susanoo_ came at a great cost, draining the user's life force to fuel it's power. In order to make it powerful enough to withstand the greatest of the Biju, Fugaku had forfeited his own life.

But something Fugaku had done and said during the battle still haunted her.

Fugaku had tried to use his Mangekyo to take control of the Kyubi during the battle, but had failed because, according to him, there was already someone controlling it. Minato had confirmed that when he arrived, explaining that he had freed the Kyubi from someone's control, though he hadn't had the time to explain fully before he teleported away with both Fugaku and the Kyubi to his safehouse. Or rather, his former safehouse, given that it had been destroyed by the Kyubi.

Her husband had been able to put the beast in a genjutsu, though he had been too low on chakra to fully impose his will on the biju. Controlling the greatest of the Biju was not easy, after all. But he had put in a trance to keep it docile while Minato sealed it away. But chakra exhaustion had caught up to Fugaku after the beast was sealed and he had collapsed. The medics had rushed him to the hospital but he had overstressed his chakra coils by casting a genjutsu on the Kyubi after using the Susanoo. Her husband had died moments before he reached the hospital.

And then there was Kushina.

In another life, Kushina might have died, holding the Kyubi down so that Minato could seal it away. But after Fugaku had put the beast under a genjutsu, Minato had rushed his wife to the hospital.

Kushina was currently under a stasis seal to keep her alive because the medics were unable to stabilize her condition. But the only person who could heal her now as Tsunade. And there was no guarantee the woman would return to Konoha.

Kushina was her best friend, despite the three year age gap seperating them. While it wasn't much of a gap by civilian standards, but among shinobi, they tended to stick to their own genin teams and graduating class. But Kushina been her younger sister in all but blood for years now. They had first met when Mikoto had been a newly promoted ANBU Captain, looking for recruits for her squad. Kushina, then a sixteen year old chunnin who had just entered ANBU, had impressed Mikoto with her mastery of fuinjutsu, the most difficult and powerful of the ninja arts and her chakra chains, prompting the Uchiha to choose her as her first recruit. It was a decision Mikoto had never regretted.

And now her best friend lay in a coma, on the verge of death, her return to life solely dependent on the whims of a woman who had openly declared her hatred for Konoha before abandoning it just after the Third War, when Konoha needed doctors and medics the most. The only reasons she had not been declared a missing-nin was because of Sarutobi and Jiraiya's influence, as well so that she would not be pushed to join another village.

Kushina might not be in this condition at all if Tsunade had obeyed Minato's command to return to Konoha to oversee Naruto's birth.

Mikoto had never cared for the Senju-Uchiha rivalry, but right now, she completely understood the raw, irrational hatred her ancestors had for the Senju, if Tsunade's own ancestors had been anything like her.

But her greatest burden at the moment was her fear for her daughter and godson, and what the events of the last few days meant for them.

As if caused by her thoughts, Mikoto heard a baby begin to cry, which seemed to prompt another baby to start crying. Swiftly rising to her feet, she quickly made her way out of the room and down the hallway, into her daughter's nursery.

Inside the crib in the center of the room, were the source of the crying, her daughter, Sasuke, and godson, Naruto. Itachi was there too, desperately trying to calm his sister and the blonde through the bars of the crib, but failing as he couldn't actually pick them up to comfort them.

The young boy turned to look at her, desperation and relief visible in his eyes "Mother!"

"It's alright, Itachi-chan." Mikoto assured her five year old son, picking up Sasuke first, so she could pass her into Itachi's arms, knowing her son was easily capable of calming his younger sister, though she was less than proud of why. Thanks to how busy both Fugaku and Mikoto often were due to the war, Itachi had often ended up taking care of his sister alone. Now, hopefully, she could have more time for her kids.

Picking up Naruto, Mikoto began to rock him to calm him down. Quickly checking over both babies, Mikoto realized, with some relief, that neither of them needed a diaper change. They must be hungry then.

"Come on, Itachi-chan." She told her son, "Sasuke and Naruto just need to eat."

Itachi obediently followed her to the kitchen, where she retrieved the ready-made bottles, handing one to Itachi so he could feed Sasuke and using the other to feed Naruto.

As the blonde baby contentedly sucked on the bottle, Mikoto's mind began to drift once more to her previous thoughts.

Minato had split the Kyubi in half, sealing the Yang half into his own son, and the Yin half into Mikoto's daughter, Sasuke.

The shinobi in Mikoto understood why Minato had done it. Naruto was too young to bear the full power of the Kyubi and Sasuke was the best choice. While the age limit on jinchuriki was solely dependent on a sealing master's skill, from what Mikoto had picked up from Kushina, it was easier to seal it into children. And the Sharingan would be invaluable in controlling the beast. Sasuke was the youngest Uchiha in the village and practically guaranteed to awaken the Sharingan, given her lineage.

But the mother in Mikoto wanted to cry and scream. To bring Minato back from the dead and torture him to death all over again for burdening her beloved daughter. By condemning Sasuke to forever stand outside of humanity, close but never truly within her reach because of the demon inside of her. Not because the demon made her any less human, but because the rest of humanity thought it did.

In the eyes of most of Konoha, Sasuke was a living weapon waiting to be trained at best and a ticking time bomb waiting to go off at worst. Precious few people would see her daughter as a human being now.

Mikoto knew that the other clans would demand that Sasuke be removed from her, or rather, the Uchiha's custody soon. They had not yet done so, not wanting to cause unrest in the village's vulnerable state but it was only a matter of time. The balance of power between clans was something that could be drastically upset by a jinchuriki.

But Mikoto wouldn't allow it. Her daughter would be raised by her, as an Uchiha, as she was. Politics be damned. If her daughter was going to suffer the burden of being a jinchuriki, Mikoto would not allow her to become a living weapon or a political pawn, the consequences be damned.

And neither would Naruto. Using the boosted popularity of the Uchiha because of Fugaku's sacrifice and her status as Naruto's godmother, Mikoto had taken the blonde in as well. There would be uproar over that as well, later. But Mikoto refused to allow her godson to rot in an orphanage under the care of people who hated him.

However to ensure both Naruto and Sasuke's safety and happiness, Mikoto needed Kushina. Kushina had been the second most popular candidate for Fourth Hokage, and if she recovered, would no doubt ascend to become the Fifth Hokage. That would help enormously to make sure their children were safe.

But Kushina needed Tsunade. She knew Sarutobi and Jiraiya would try to bring Tsunade back to heal Kushina. They knew Kushina was too valuable to lose simply because of Tsunade's pettiness. But they would try the soft approach first, even though they knew it would fail. They would force her eventually, but they didn't have the time. To keep Naruto and Sasuke safe, Kushina needed to heal, recover and become Hokage as quickly as possible.

While Mikoto was sure that Tsunade could heal Kushina completely (she may not have liked the women, but she respected her medical skills) but healing wasn't 'time reversal'. Kushina would still need time to rebuild her strength, which would take at least six months.

So Tsunade had to be brought back as quickly as possible.

But how?

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 _ **I know it sucks. But it was rushed into production for various reasons and I will rewrite and replace it as soon as I can.**_

 _ **I'm basing Fugaku's personality and abilities on the anime fillers, which is why he has the Mangekyo.**_


End file.
